Y así fue como te conocí
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Para Marceline todos los hombres comenzaban a parecer idiotas, especialmente Ash, su ex-novio; pero ése misterioso chico que había conocido de forma peculiar... No lo parecía tanto. ¡Primer trabajo en Adventure Time! ¡Marshall/ Marceline! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Holaaa~! :D**

Vaya, es la primera vez que escribo de Adventure Time, y bueno... Estoy algo nerviosa.

Debo decir que adoro ésta serie, Marceline es mi personaje favorito, me agrada mucho.

Em, en ésta semana que estuve investigando cosas me enteré que el doblaje de Latinoamerica es muy distinto al original, ya que aquí aparentemente usamos muchas palabras del "lenguaje pop". Usualmente éso me molesta mucho en los animes que doblan aquí, pero pienso que en una serie como ésta queda perfecto, y en base a ése doblaje fue que escribí ésto. 8B

Este... Pues creo que éso sería todo. Si les gusta, si no les gusta, lo que sea es bien recibido en un review, ¿okay?

**Aclaraciones:** Adventure Time ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenencen. Todo es propiedad de Pendleton Ward y el maravilloso equipo que se carga. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

¡Ahora sí a leer!

¡Reviews Please! X3

* * *

**~Y así fue cómo te conocí…~**

Marceline odiaba profundamente llorar en público, porque eso simplemente rompía la imagen que tenía con los demás, y era aparte de todo dar signos claros de cuál era su debilidad. Pero en ésos momentos, donde ella era el centro de atención, no podía controlarse.

Estaba a nada de llegar a su límite de paciencia, una sola estupidez más, y se declararía una feminista radical. Simplemente porque los hombres eran una porquería en toda la extensión de la palabra, a excepción de Finn, que técnicamente aún no tenía la edad suficiente para ser llamado "hombre".

Pero de ahí en fuera, el vil resto era un desperdició de "supuesta inteligencia", en especial su ex-novio, Ash. El que justamente en ésos momentos le estaba haciendo pasar por una de las mayores vergüenzas a lo largo de todos sus años de vida.

–Anda, Mar-ma– habló el hechicero –Deja el berrinche y vámonos de aquí–

–¡No es un berrinche!– gritó exasperada.

–Estás así por un simple muñeco– replicó aburrido –Supéralo, nena– resopló.

Marceline comenzó a crisparse.

–¡Hambo no era un simple muñeco, y no me digas nena!–

Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a retirarse a una distancia prudente o simplemente a salir huyendo despavoridos, porque si adivinaban correctamente, Marceline iba a estallar en cuestión de nada. Pero tal vez de eso una persona no estaba informada, ya que aún permanecía cerca de ellos y muy atento a todo lo que pasaba, también aparentemente divertido.

–¿Acaso no era un simplón?– inquirió –Dime qué más hacía aparte de ser un inútil–

–¡No era un inútil!– lo defendió –¡Era importante para mí y tú lo vendiste!–

–¡Y fue genial! Ésa ramita que me dieron a cambio de él me sirvió de mucho– celebró.

La vampira comenzó a echar chispas, literalmente, ante tanta idiotez derramándose sin control.

–¡Fuera de mi vista antes de que te arranque la cabeza!– lo amenazó ella.

–¡Whoa, Mar-ma, cuánta energía!– se rió burlón.

–¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, NIÑO TONTO!– rugió arrojándole la mesa, que él simplemente esquivó con uno de sus hechizos, mientras se burlaba.

Marceline se llevó las manos al rostro, frustrada, mientras comenzaba a luchar con las lágrimas nuevamente. El sujeto de la mesa cercana se levantó, tranquilamente, acercándose a Ash.

–Oye, amigo, ya fue suficiente, ¿no?– le preguntó.

–Jah, ¿y tú quién te crees para decirme eso?– lo interrogó –Yo decidiré cuándo es suficiente de tratar a mi chica– respondió, haciendo énfasis en su supuesta propiedad.

–¡No soy tu chica, zoquete!– lo corrigió, mirándolo con ojos en llamas.

–Parece que ella no opina lo mismo que tú– le sonrió el forajido haciéndole un guiño.

–¡No me estés molestando, imbécil!– le gruñó Ash, arrojándose contra de él.

–¡Opa!– se rió el muchacho.

El chica extraño flotó, esquivando completamente al hechicero que en ésos momentos se había olvidado de sus encantamientos y había ido a chocar directo contra la barra del bar. Las personas que aún quedaban allí comenzaron a reír bajito. El albino se levantó, bastante furioso, y dispuesto a echar a patadas a ése extraño sujeto; pero al darse vuelta y toparse con que el rostro del chico estaba deformándose en el de un monstruo bastante monstruoso, decidió salir corriendo no sin antes amenazarlo. El pelinegro comenzó a reír divertido, mientras se acercaba a la vampira.

–Lo siento, el tipo comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor– se excusó.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?– preguntó ella.

–Marshall Lee– sonrió.

–Marshall, eh…– musitó interesada.

–¿Y el tuyo?– preguntó él.

–Marceline–

–¡Qué loco! Suenan terroríficamente igual– exclamó riendo.

Marceline comenzó a reír también después de un par de segundos.

Tal vez no todos los hombres eran unos idiotas como ya se estaba mentalizando. Al menos, ése no lo parecía tanto. Lo que estaba bien, porque significaba que la sociedad aún podía salvarse... por el momento.


End file.
